geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
I.M. Meen
Ignatius Mortimer Meen, or I.M. Meen, is an evil magician and librarian who traps studious or good children in his labyrinth. He usually has his servant, Gnorris, take care of the "brats" locked inside. Physical Appearance I.M. Meen is an elderly man with white/graying hair poofed out in all directions, yellow eyes, and bushy, gray mutton chops. He wears a red shirt with a long, dark blue trench coat over it, khaki pants and brown shoes. Personality I.M. Meen is an angry individual with a strong hatred for children. He gets a good laugh watching his victims suffer while they struggle through his labyrinth, but gets easily enraged if they manage to get through. He's has quite the mouth on him, since he constantly cusses out Gnorris and insults his sexuality on a daily basis. Whether he's upset or in a good mood, Meen will break out into song and dance. Abilities Meen declares himself the "most powerful magician in the world" to all his victims who defy him. He can use a certain book to trap his victims in his labyrinth, teleport in many different ways - spinning or through electricity - and shooting energy sparkles. He has a way to control many mythical creatures, i.e. trolls, vampires, reapers, etc., and it's possible he can create his own on a whim. Biography I.M. Meen (game) Meen creates a magical book that sucks children inside when they read it. The book takes them to a massive labyrinth, where they are found by the guardians and locked into cells. Players play as two children named Scott and Katie who are trapped inside this labyrinth. Gnorris helps the player escape, giving them a magic orb that allows them to contact him, telling them they must rescue all the other children. He gives the player hints as the game goes on, and warns the player whenever a boss appears. The player travels across the labyrinth, defeating the monsters and rescuing the children, causing the labyrinth's condition to rapidly deteriorate. They eventually confront I.M Meen himself and defeat him using the Writewell's Book of Better Grammar, which he had stolen and placed in the labyrinth. He swears that he will have his revenge and disappears. Chill Manor Meen appears in the end of the sequel, assisting his wife/girlfriend/friend, Ophelia Chill, escape capture from another goody goody dubbed "Agent Egghead". The couple mock and taunt the player before teleporting away. Before The Quest for YouTube Meen was an original member of Queen Beryl's Anonymous team along with Siobhan and Gaspra to summon the Gods to destroy the worlds. He assisted Siobhan in opening a portal to the World of Ruins to summon numerous monsters, including Master Purin. After he witnesses the destruction the Gods have caused, he grabs the gem representing the Real World and escapes. Beryl puts a seal on his memory, preventing him from remembering the incident, as punishment for his betrayal. The Quest for YouTube I.M. Meen debuts in the game when Siobhan comes to his library asking for the gem. Of course, since Meen's memories are locked he can't remember anything. He even mistakes the clown for one of the "goody-goodies" he had captured. Siobhan unlocks the seal on him, causing Meen to attack him and put up a barrier around the library. It isn't until the Irate Gamer is used as a torpedo to destroy the barrier he appears again. He traps the Unification Squad in his labyrinth, taunting them around each corner. After they escape, Meen finally learns of Gnorris' betrayal and fights the squad. After losing, he gives the player a choice to kill him. If the player spares Meen's life, he'll tell the squad the story of the first clash of the Gods and how he caused part of it. He gives them the gem and sneaks into Gaspra's Tower, signaling his alligeance to the team to overthrow Beryl. Epilogue I.M. Meen resents having done good and continues to capture children. However, one of those "children" he captured ended up being an undercover cop, getting him arrested. Trivia *Sometime before both his game and Ophelia's he produced a son who he named after himself. This child later had a sex change and went to law school, changing his/her name to I.M. Slime. If the player takes I.M. Meen to see her in Hyrule dungeon a scene will take place. She'll give her dad a Piece of Heart afterward. *Even if the player kills I.M. Meen, as long as they don't tell Gnorris he smells like shit he'll still join. *I.M. Meen's dialogue for Gnorris after the squad escapes is inspired by TorNis7's "Adventures of I.M. Meen". Category:Characters Category:Characters in YouTube Poop RPG Category:Playable Characters Category:Villains Category:RPG Category:Cross-Over